


[Podfic] Five Times Starsky and Hutch Kissed in the Torino (Well, Technically Four) by molo

by fire_juggler



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b> A Five Times thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Times Starsky and Hutch Kissed in the Torino (Well, Technically Four) by molo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Starsky and Hutch Kissed in the Torino (Well, Technically Four)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/175426) by [molo (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/molo). 



> Happy Birthday, hardboiledbaby!!!! ♥
> 
> Many, many thanks to molo, for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five_times_s_h_kissed.mp3)

## Length:

00:12:11 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five_times_s_h_kissed-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five_times_s_h_kissed-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
